The Lost One
by Otaku Taki-Tan
Summary: Original Story based on Rosario Vampire. AU and 15-25 years later. Protagonist is an Ice Dragon who lost something precious to him which changed who he once was. Now he must go to Yokai University for a mysterious reason, yet what holds within the school is probably more than he anticipates... Love? Hate? Action?
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo... this is a Fan Fiction that sets in a AU world 15-20 years later where Yokai Academy is no longer an academy. However, it is now a University! Yes, a university. Now the school isn't in the monster realm anymore, but now its been moved to the human world! This isn't a place to learn how to be human as they should have already been taught that in high school. This university is a place where monsters train and complete missions from all around the world to protect humans and monsters alike. There will be classes like regular humans, but will focus more on the missions. All will hopefully be explained later on in the story so read it! (Some stuff will not be explained yet until the end of the chapter.) Oh yeah, Tsukune is married to Mizore, FYI!**

A shadowed darkness lingered through the room in a dead silence. A window was barely able to pierce with the light which was hindered by a thick, dark curtain. A young man laid on his bed just facing the ceiling with his eyes closed. A knock was heard from outside his window, causing him to wake. His emerald-green eyes and light red hair faintly glowed in the dark as he went into a sitting position on the side of his bed. He then stood up, and went to the window, moving aside the curtains. Light shined into the room showing the how organized it was. Books were neatly stacked, papers straightened, and picture frames placed in rows. Outside was weathered in a thick blanket of snow as snowflakes gently floated down. Everything that was seen was all white in calm ice.

The noise was heard once more and the young man looked out the window. He scanned the area to find that a girl dressed in a bright blue was waving her hands in the air towards him. He made a slight smile and decided to head down to the mysterious girl outside his house. Dressing into a black hoodie and pants, he opened the front door to his house only to find the girl on the front porch making snow figures. The girl wore only a light blue t-shirt and white skirt with a gold hear locket around her neck. It was enough for her to blend into the snowy background. Not trying to disturb her actions, he gently walked over and sat down next to her. Only the sound of snow being compressed was heard in the silent sky.

"So, Aqua, why are you here?" The young man said, breaking the silence, "Need something?"

The girl now known as Aqua continued to make her snow figures as she responded, "Nothing really. My father just told me to not be in the house for awhile."

"Are they doing something?" he asked.

"The Dragon Council." Aqua said back.

"Oh. okay then."

The young man knew what was going to happen. The Dragon Council was the meeting of all the elder dragons of the six elements. The Wisest dragon of fire, water, earth, wind, light, and dark were to decide the actions the clans were to act on. As usual, the choice was to probably send the young kin-lings to school for training and learning purposes.

"Yuki?" Aqua said as she touched his shoulder. Yuki turned his head quickly due to her touch.

"Huh, yes?" The young man named Yuki suddenly looked behind the girl before even letting her say anything else. "What's the figures behind you?"

Aqua had no choice and switched to the subject about what she created. "It's a snow family of us and our family!" She responded with arms opened wide.

Yuki just blushed from the thought of her thinking so far into such a future. Staring at the snow family, he saw what seemed to be two adults, two children, and a snow bunny. He couldn't help but try to imagine what would happen if they did get stay together long enough for a family. He stood up from the porch and held out a hand in front of her, "Come on. You're my girlfriend. Since you don't have anything else to do, let me take to the park or something. But first..." He then put his face closer into Aqua's, invading her personal face. Both of them started to blush as their faces were reaching closer and closer. Aqua closed her eyes for such a moment to have his lips on hers. Unfortunately, he moved to kiss only her forehead. As he moved away from her, she started to pout and make a fuss.

"I thought you were going to kiss me on the lips!?" she yelled at Yuki.

"Nope. a dragon's lips are sacred, especially for a almost extinct race of dragons." Yuki said as he chuckled from her flourished anger.

Her face reddened more as she stood up and stomped her feet to the ground, "So! who cares if you are the famous ice dragon of the water clan! I'm your lovely water queen and don't you forget that!"

Yuki couldn't help it and laughed harder than before. Aqua just became more flustered and began to chase him. Making the piece sign, Yuki ran away and lured her away from the house.

**10-20 Minutes later...**

They reached the park where Yuki was found sitting calmly on a swing while Aqua was standing there exhausted from running all the way from his house. She lost her stamina way too easily and was easily shown her face. Looking at her surroundings when she caught her breath, no one was there but them. Cars where constantly passing the park, yet that was the only thing else actually moving. Turning to Yuki, he spoke from his mouth,

"Why are you so tired all of a sudden? Are you really that unfit or is it that your breasts are slowing you down?"

Aqua felt embarrassed and covered her breasts with her hands. "Its not that big! Its only above average..."

"I'm just kidding Aqua. No need to overreact from something so small. I'm okay with your looks."

She then walked over and sat on the swing next to Yuki's. Sighing, she said, "Yeah, yeah..."

Yuki wanted to mess with her more and started complaining a little more, "I think you should be wearing more clothing as well. You need to try and fit with the-"

He was abruptly stopped when Aqua interrupted, "I know Yuki!" Her face was beginning to sadden right after. Yuki lifted himself his swing and went in front of her.

"Is something wrong? You need to tell me."

"Its just... I want to be more free. The rules make me feel insecure. I want to do whatever i want so i can be more lively."

"You already are."

"I know, but i want more."

"You can't do that though... You know what happens when humans meet monsters... We have to stay hidden from them as long as we can..."

"I know..." It broke into another silence between them for a moment, "Yuki, you didn't let me finish what i said when we were back at your house."

"Sure, you can continue right now."

"I was going to ask you this..." Snow flakes started to thicken in the air as the tension rose between them. "Wi- will you always be by my side and love me no matter what happens?"

"Why this quest-"

"just answer it."

"As you wish." Yuki went onto his knees and held the right hand of Aqua. He silently spoke, "I will always be your one. No matter the difficulites, i will be by your side. If you are crippled, I will be that broken part. If you can't speak, will be your voice. If you lose your mind, then I will be your thoughts. Even if you died, I will die on your death bed no matter what I fell from." He then turned to the back of her palm and kissed it.

"That's so cheesy," She laughed and gave a tight hug to Yuki. Tears fell from her eyes as she felt the warmth of her lover, "I love it though."

The two caressed each other for a long moment until Yuki decided to kiss her again. The feeling of the love returned once more. The heat tensed between them as they got closer. Just as they were to make lip contact, Yuki moved to kiss her forehead. Another time, Aqua pouted in the trickery.

"I thought i was about to get it!" She said loudly.

"So close, yet so far." Yuki said laughing, "Let's go home."

Aqua put up a smile as this is what she really wanted. A boyfriend who was hard to get, but always cared for her. They exited the park and to a cross road on the street. The two were waiting and she decided to speak, "Thank you Yuki."

"You're always welcome Aqua." Yuki responded.

"I want you to have this." Aqua took off her golden heart-shaped locket and placed it in his hands.

"I can't accept such a thing Aqua."

"You can." She said, concluding the conversation. Yuki stared at the locket for as long as he could. It shined in the reflection of the bright snow that flickered down to the ground. A green light was seen telling them both to cross the street. They moved across together side by side until Aqua had to stop tie her shoe. She was in the middle of the cross walk and a loud voice was heard from a distant area,

"Run! A truck is out of control!"

She turned to the noise and her eyes widened in fear. Yuki was still walking and didn't notice that Aqua wasn't by his side. A heavy crash was heard behind him. '_No...' _He thought to himself. His body was scared to find out what would be there when he turned. He had to force himself if he were to see what was wrong. He mustered up his strength to move his body around. All he could see was shadows. Fire burned the land and the smoke clouded the clean sky. None of that mattered since all he could really focus on was a human figure that laid on the ground lifeless. Blood covered the clear snow of the floor and tainted the clothes of the figure. The more he gazed at the thing, the more noticeable it was. Yuki was numbed to the core from the sight of who it was. All that he done now was fall to his knees and scream, and scream, and scream.

Yuki awoke from his bed and found that he was back in his room. His face was sweating from the vision. "Only a nightmare," he said to himself, "Yet why did it feel so real?" He then felt his chest where he felt a golden locket. When he felt the item, he put up his hands and covered his face. "Because it actually happened. That's why."

**SOOOOOO... How'd you like it? good enough for you? Will post more when i can so tell me about what you like or dislike about this. Advice will also be accepted. These are OC's so I'll show the bios on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmmm... just read and hope you'll continue to like my writings... **

**Did I mention that the setting was all in the Human World? Not the Monster Realm? Sorry if I didn't.**

Yuki's door made a tapping noise and a female voice was heard,

"Hey Yuki! You awake yet!?"

Yuki threw his pillow to the door, making a suppressed thump when it hit. "Shut up. I'll be ready in a bit," he answered to the voice. He got up from his bed, then headed to open his curtains again. His room was now a mess. Clothes were scattered, papers and books all over the floor, and frames with broken glass. The sky was now clear as day as he blocked his eyes to from the sun. He went back to his bed and laid back down. Knowing he had to go soon, he lifted his golden locket, observing words carved onto it. It said: _"Yuki+Aqua"._

As he went into his living room, he was now dressed in a school uniform with a crest symbol located on his right shoulder. The uniform consisted of a blue vest, white under shirt, and blue khakis. There he saw a young woman on his sofa who was wearing a red blazer with the same symbol on the shoulder. The female turned to see the Yuki looking at her. She stood up and faced him with arms locked together, now seen to also be wearing black stockings, shoes and skirt. Her hair was blonde and had black streaks flowing down to the tips of her hair. The eyes of the young woman were a light and alluring brown eyes.

"What took you so long Yuki?" the woman asked.

He gave only a blank expression to her, "Forget it Heita. Since i'm here, let's just go alright?" Yuki moved towards his front door to leave his house. The woman hesitated to speak more and followed after.

**Bus Stop somewhere...**

Yuki and Heita stood on the sidewalk with plenty of other people who looked just about their age. The people were seen to be wearing school uniforms with the same crest, except were colored green. They silently waited without each other starting a conversation until a shady, green bus arrived. Both of them entered and sat with each other somewhere in the middle of the bus. Heita was sitting near the window watching the humans walk past the bus. She turned to Yuki who has the top of his head planted on the back of the seat in front of them.

"Is this bus where all the students are going to school?" she questioned to him. The people that surrounded them were in the same bus from what she saw.

"I don't care Ms. Obvious."

"You don't have to be so cold," she replied.

"You know why I'm going the university, so zip it."

Heita grew silent and leaned back to the seat. Yuki twisted his head to look at her face when she wasn't watching. Her eyes were a peaceful dark-brown eyes and her soft face were so gentle it felt calming to him. He turned his head back down just when she quickly turned to him. The rest of the trip was pure silence between them once again.

**A half-hour later...**

The bus driver was driving on the streets much faster than the correct speed limit. The bus driver then suddenly stepped on the breaks out of the blue, forcing the unsuspecting passengers to fall down from their seats. Yuki and Heita tilted slightly forward, but were still sitting as nothing actually happened. The students were crumpled altogether on the floor, but not really cared for.

"So this is Yokai University?" Heita said with a face that lightened little by little in excitement. The school grounds were flourished in a wide varieties of trees and flowers. The campus buildings were fashioned in unique and classy designs. Right as she was about to talk to Yuki, he already disappeared. She shrugged her shoulders and moved back to look out the window. Just as she looked, she saw Yuki already out the bus and walking into the university.

"Great..." she moaned to herself. Heita then followed him out of the bus, stepping on the students still knocked down to the floor. A couple sounds of grunts when she stepped on a few fragile body parts. Moments later, both Yuki and Heita reached the main hall that was carpeted in a eloquent red color. The hall was about the width and length of a ball room. Many fashionable ornaments were placed all around the walls and columns that stood strong around the area. The place was currently laid out in multiple rows of chairs and a microphone up in the front. There were older men and women who Students were starting to gather and sitting down to prepare for what was to be next. Heita sat on a chair on the edge of one of the rows. Yuki was next to her, laying back to his chair and almost dazing off to sleep. She smacked him in the back of the head with an open palm hoping to wake the tiredness out of him. Yuki was just unfazed from the hit and went to sleep.

Again he was smacked by Heita, but it felt different. He sat straight on his chair and rubbed his head from the slight sting of her hit. Then he turned his head to a clock that was placed on the wall to the side of him.

_'It passed about ten to twenty minutes...' _Yuki said inside his mind. Now he turned foward to the front of the main hall. They were doing announcements he noticed during his wake. Heita spoke to Yuki as she looked at the people speaking in front,

"You were asleep thirteen minutes."

"So what," Yuki said.

"Not knowing the announcements of the first day of school is disappointing, especially for you."

"I don't care anymore. Just give me a summary."

"No. You listen to the rest and you can find out the other parts later."

"Now you are the mean one."

"Shut up."

Heita's eyes closed as she finished the conversation. The announcements was still continuing as they stopped their chatter,

_"This will be the final thing before we let you go into the variant world of Yokai University Remember this my students, This is not a place to learn to be humans, but to fight for the peace of the human world. We learn to be educated like humans, not to be like them. We must protect the weak from all the evil our own kin decides to harm. In order to prove if you are capable of such a feat, we, the leaders of the University must test your power by testing you against each other. For starters, all students who attend here must spar with another student to judge your strength. When the spars are done, all will be placed in squads varying on the abilities you show us during that time. This will start tomorrow, so be prepared."_

**Main Hall, After announcements**

Yuki was amused to hear from only what he just heard. He didn't even care about the rest of the information he missed from the announcements. It was a chance to actually test his current powers. Plus, it was the only way to get something from his perspective. He was standing and saw from the entrance of the main hall that Heita was leaning on the wall chatting with another woman. This young woman had deep as night black hair and wore a full black Yokai uniform. The female had a gorgeous body, which he didn't really care about, and had eyes dark as an abyss. He decided to encounter the two and walked towards them. The two young females faced their attention to Yuki who joined into their talking. Yuki had his hands in his pockets as he said plainly,

"Who is this Heita?"

Heita hesitated from his tone, "How about the girl speak for herself?"

Yuki looked to the girl, "Your name?"

The black haired introduced herself, "I'm Nanami Aoyama. Yours?"

He sighed, "Yuki Tensho. And if this girl in front of you didn't introduce herself yet, she is Heita Nakashima."

"She already introduced me. Thank you though."

"Whatever," he moved his eyes away from the two.

Many students started to crowd an area on the other side of the main hall. As people started to walk by the trio, two people were heard talking by them,

"Hey, I heard that everybody over there is looking at who they were going to fight for tomorrow."

"Yeah. Do you know how they set up the matches?"

"I don't know. Let's go check then."

The anonymous two went over to the crowded group of students, leaving the alone the Yuki, Heita, and Nanami alone at the entrance.

"Let's go check then shall we guys?" Heita asked.

Nanami nodded in agreement and followed Heita as she went to the crowd. Yuki sighed and moved along behind them. The crowd was overwhelming the space near the wall that contained a large board holding long pieces of paper. The females couldn't get through the stacked students, but Yuki was able to. Yuki forcefully pushed each person in his way to get to see the papers. He reached to the front of the board where he saw that the papers were lists of the students who were going to spar. All he could notice that his name was on top of the first list all the way to the left. He only took a look at that part and nothing else, without even knowing his opponent's name.

Yuki pushed back out the crowd to see that Heita and Nanami already gave up and were waiting back at the entrance. He gave a disappointed look at the two when they smiled at him. He went to where they were and exclaimed as he reached them,

"Did you two find yours?"

Heita answered, "No."

"Find it later then idiot."

"Hey I didn't ask anything!" Heita started to pout.

"Fine. Do what you will. Nothing else is going on today. I'll see you at home."

"Wait wha-"

Yuki avoided the response and left the main hall.

Nanami interrupted, "Is there something wrong with him Heita?"

"It's about his past. Don't worry about it. At least not yet."

"Okay then..."

Yuki reached the front gates of Yokai University. He was just about to leave the campus until suddenly a hand tapped his right shoulder. Startled, he rotated and kicked straight up into the face of the person. The mysterious person parried the attack and countered with a tightened fist to Yuki's stomach. The counter pushed him back, making him hit one of the open gates.

"Do you really want to start a fight before tomorrow Yuki Tensho?"

**This is all I have currently for this chapter, so make sure you help me out! PM me if you want when you see any errors.**

**NOW, Here are the bios. Not the complete ones, but a brief one for current events (IT HAS SPOILERS):**

**Name: Yuki Tensho**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Monster: Ice Dragon**

**Powers: He has the ability to manipulate ice/water to his will. He also has the powers to take the strength and agility of a real dragon, giving him a new appearance. The appearance will give him a tail, claws, a dragon mask, and a mane made completely of Ice.**

**Appearance: He has straight red hair that leans to the right, covering a part of his right eye. His eyes are emerald-green. He has an average build, nothing much. Known to wear a blue Yokai uniform.**

**Description: An ordinary person who lived in peace with his current life. He was born an Ice Dragon, a rarity within the Dragon Clans. He was accepted as one of the Water Dragons and was able to take the leadership of the group when he was capable enough. It wasn't a desire that he wanted, but the leader of the Water Dragons had a daughter who was beautiful and gentle as a snowflake. It was Aqua Kyoko, the young girl who he desired the most. He took her hand after a long and hard fighting tournament for the privilege to marry her. At first sight, they instantly loved each other. Yuki's life was perfect now as he was now royalty to the Water Dragons and a lover Aqua. Now, he was the heir to the throne. He had the happy life until a Aqua was forever taken from him. Now, all he could wish for is to take that one thing to have never happened. He changed and now he is hindered by only a dream and a thought.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Name: Aqua Kyoko (Deceased)**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 14**

**Monster: Water Dragon**

**Powers: Unknown**

**Appearance: Known to wear bright blue or white clothes. Tends to wear clothes made for summer on cold days.**

**Description: The Water Dragon Princess of the Water Dragons. She took the hand in marriage by Yuki and lived happily with him. After one fateful event, her life was sealed.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Name: Heita Nakashima**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: ? (Looks to be the same age as Yuki)**

**Monster: ? ?**

**Powers: ?**

**Appearance: Has blonde hair with black streaks. Her eyes are a light-brown. Known to wear a red blazer with the Yokai University symbol. Wears black stockings, shoes, and skirt.**

**Description: A mysterious girl that accompanied Yuki to the university. She is possibly a friend since she was inside Yuki's house.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Name: Nanami Aoyama**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Monster: ? ?**

**Powers: ?**

**Appearance: Appears to be wearing a full black uniform of Yokai University. Has black hair and eyes.**

**Description: Unknown. Seen to be accompanying Heita.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, So if you have questions about how the school works, I haven't thought it through. Here are the basic details for the University. Not much since I only thought this right now:**

**1. It is not technically a school.**

**2. This is a place for gathering and training monsters (Think of it like Fairy Tail but in a more serious way.)**

**teach human knowledge, but not how to be human.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm late on this I know. Forgive me. As like the others, Life tends to get in the way.**

**Just hoping that you are all still willing to read my story. XD**

"What the hell!" Yuki yelled at the mysterious young man.

The man was dressed in a forest green school uniform with a white collared shirt inside his coat. His eyes were light blue as the sky and his large, messy light green hair that slightly fell above his eyes. He also had black half-rim glasses that have him an intellectual appearance.

The male pulled on his coat to straighten it and then he lifted his glasses with a finger, "Look, I don't need a fight starting right now or you'll end up in trouble."

Yuki got up after being knocked to the gate. He took a large breath since he took a big blow to his stomach. He scowled in a unmannered way, "Why should I be fricken listening to you anyways? Tell me your name first before I end up kicking your ass."

"Oh? When I knocked you down in one hit?" The young man said with crossed arms on his chest, "I don't think you should be so confident just yet." He walked back into the campus. He took a few steps foward before turning his head to Yuki, "My name is Izuchi Yamato. Your roommate for the rest of the year."

Yuki clenched his teeth and gripped a hand into a fist. He was about to let loose, but he rotated and swung at the air wth his fist. He calmed down and thought to himself, '_Don't worry... I'll get him later. Since he's my roommate, maybe even sooner.' _He gave a small smirk before he placed his hands behind his head and marched out of the university. Just trying to hold his anger again was already tiring enough. Without a thought, he walked and took a public bus back home.

Izuchi was walking back into one of the school buildings when he suddenly spoke quietly to him self, "He is a person that I believe will end up making this place more interesting..." The green haired man gave a small chuckle before heading back inside.

**Back at Yuki's home few hours later...  
**

Yuki was laying on his bed with now a room unfrozen, yet still with a very cold breeze lingering. He had his eyes closed as he tried to lazy himself to sleep. Again, a knock was heard like last time on his door. It didn't feel much more like a knock however... more like a banging. Yuki couldn't tell the difference as his face was buried into his pillow. He rose up from the bed and swung the door open only to find Heita angry as ever.

"Seriously! What's up with you and leaving the campus so quickly!? There was still the orientation for the classes you know!?" Heita yelled right to Yuki's face. He just listened to more ranting from her big mouth and quickly supressed her nagging with a slam of his door to her face. He locked it and fell back onto his bed. Again, Heita threw a fit, but this time more threatening, "You better open this door and let me yell at you now! Don't lock yourself in your room because you lost her!"

_'HER...' _Yuki got back up and swung his door open with more force than last time and yelled back ferociously, "Shut the hell up and don't mention her!"

"How about you quiet down!?" Heita said loudly back.

"No. Shut up and go back home before I really start a fight."

"Hmph." Heita turned her back to him and walked into a dark corner of the hallway. "Don't get so overboard over her. You have to move on sooner or later." She placed a left palm at the dark shadow of the corner and then her whole body was suddenly sucked inside.

"Finally..." Yuki sighed as he then closed the door again a third time.

**Next day...**

Yuki had his blanket thrown to the side of his bed as he had his body sleeping with arms and legs spreaded all over. He was dreaming of a moment of long ago...

_It was one quiet dawn sitting on a tree next to a pond where lotus leaves drifted from side to side in the water. The ground was vast in green and healthy grass within a garden with only the sights of cherry trees. A teenage Yuki was sitting there next to the pond and gently stroked the surface of the water with his fingers. The water was neither cold nor warm... it was just about right for him. It suddenly froze into ice as he stuck his fingers deeper into the water. The clear liquid suddenly turned solid as the lotus flowers grew ice blue._

'Ooops. Guess I still have to watch over my powers." Yuki said before smiling to himself.

A young female voice soon was heard behind him, "I don't need you ruining my garden with your ice you hear?"

This voice was pleasant and calm from Yuki's ears. When he turned he saw the thing that he adored the most. _'Aqua.' _Right her mouth opened again, there was no sound. His face grew questioned as he tried to speak as well. No words were sounded from his voice as well. He talked again and again, but no result. After that, a blackout occurred in his visions.

Yuki opened his eyes to find that he was being shaken back and forth. Shifting his eyes around to see who was doing it, he heard a scream right into his ear,

"Hey! Wake up! You are late!" It was Heita again, this time moving his head and chest back and forth to force him to get up.

"Shut up Heita..." Yuki replied before flipping him self to his side, facing away from Heita.

A vein popped from Heita's fore head as she stood up and gave a boot to his back thereby forcing Yuki off his bed. "Get up or I'll throw you out the house. Literally."

"Alright, alright. Just get out." Yuki responded as he gestured her to get out his room.

She walked out and turned her head to him, "I'm going to school first so I'll see you there." She left but came back seconds later just to say, "And good luck on your fight against your new roommate named Izuchi right?"

She then left again leaving Yuki in a state of fluster, "Izuchi Yamato... It seems it was too soon." He cracked his knuckles as he then got prepared. Yuki was excited to get him for that shot he took yesterday.

**In the forest next outside to Yokai University**

A large group of students were grouped in a large open space cleared away from all trees and wild life. All the people were wearing casual wear and sitting down on camping chairs and mats as if it was a picnic. A muscular and white bearded old man with an unnaturally long nose stood tall above the rest and was waiting away from the students and waving a folding fan to his face. He shifted his eyes when he saw someone come out from the bush nearby. Without moving a muscle, he focused his senses to the disturbance.

What came out of the bush was actually just Yuki walking to meet the others. The man saw that it was just another student so he then looked back to the others. Yuki was wearing a black hoodie and black jeans. He walked into the group students until he saw Heita sitting down with Nanami. Taking his time to where they are, she stood next to them and waited quietly.

Heita noticed his presence and turned her head up to take a good look at his face, "Oh, so you're here. Well... I hope you live through what's going to happen to you."

Yuki moved only his eyes to Heita and asked, "What? Right n-" He was interrupted as a purple magic circle suddenly made him vanish into thin air. He reappeared into the forest where the trees still stood tall and the land roaming with sounds of the wild. Yuki found him self on the lating on the ground and when he got back up, he saw Izuchi standing a fair distance away from him. A rip in the air then opened as the long nosed man from earlier arose from a portal of the opening. The man took one foot from the portal and planted it to the ground, and his foot step was felt by Yuki and Izuchi. When he finally stood on his two feet, he suddenly announced in a tempered and serious tone,

"Alright maggots. I am Mr. Tenchu and I'll be the supervisor of this morning's sparring matches. As you can see, we pitted you against your fellow roommate so you can learn more about each other and increase your fight capacity. Now for the rules... There are no rules!" Tenchu gave a nice and strong laugh before continuing, "We'll stop the fight before any of you get killed so let loose!" He kept laughing as he went back into the rip in the air and into the portal. It then disappeared, leaving Izuchi and Yuki alone in the forest.

From where all the other students were holding up, A big transparent screen was shown above that showed Yuki and Izuchi staring each other down in the forest. Heita and Nanami were sitting down on a picnic mat and had a basket filled with sandwiches and fruits of all sorts. Heita was wearing a plain white T-shirt with a broken black heart designed in the middle with a dark purple wavy skirt. Nanami wore a black cotton long sleeve shirt while wearing fingerless, black and white checkered gloves, and dark blue skinny jeans. Heita's long blonde hair was turned wavy, and Nanami's black long hair was placed in a typical straight.

"I wonder what type of monster he is... Do you know who he is Heita?" Nanami said glancing at Heita.

Heita focused her attention to the enormous screen, but she was able to hear her question. She gave a smile before answering, "You'll see right now."

From behind the two, another girl was spotted. This girl looked much more younger than the rest. Given her soft face structure, pure white double pony tailed hair, and her light brown eyes, she looked to be around her younger teenage years. She wore a full white long sleeved lolita designed in frills and her attached skirt was lengthened all the way to her knees. She was sitting cross legged with her head leaning on her arm that was placed on one of her knees. Her face looked frustrated as she abruptly yelled out,

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting someone!?"

Heita and Nanami turned to see who it was when Nanami flew back in suprise, "Wha!? Ori! Why are you here!?"

"Do you know who this is Nanami?" Heita asked with curiosity.

After Nanami calmed down, she gave a sigh before explaining, "She's Ori Nishikai. An angel who was designated to protect me..."

"Wait... That means...! You're a fallen angel!?"

"Stop yelling...!" Nanami hushed, "I don't want to cause a seen!"

"Oh fine..." Heita scooted back a bit and asked another question, "So, why are the angels here at Yokai University? Didn't your people choose to learn by their own resources?"

"We have a reason to come here." Ori said to Heita.

"Um, can you tell me?"

"I would, if only I knew you better."

"Ok then... But let's focus on the match first and the bonding later." Heita's face grew a smile again as she stuck out a hand. Ori moved her head to look at her hand and then to her face. With a gentle touch, they both gave a quick handshake to each other before turning back to the big screen above them.

**Okay. Done for now. Not much if you think about it however. Will make more when possible. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just trying to do my best on this story. :P**

Yuki stood within a forest that was covered and surrounded by enormous trees with roots sticking out wildly and some even bridging over him. Green wildlife was spread throughout the land that even appeared to be growing on the trees. There was no animals however. It was a little quiet... A little too quiet for Yuki. The only thing that would be possibly moving was the man in front of him.

_'Izuchi Yamato...' _Yuki said clenching his teeth at the male.

Izuchi didn't respond with anything. He was wearing a dark green long coat with multiple belts that attached to his left arm. His lower body was wearing black loose jeans and brown long buckled boots. He gave a small smile and opened his arms with closed eyes, "Well Yuki... Before we start our little scuffle, let's introduce ourselves shall we? It might give a hint to who you're actually dealing with. It of course will help me as well. A fair trade is it?"

Yuki didn't want to hear his voice and wanted to take him down right now. Yet he remembered, Izuchi was able to knock him down with just one punch. If he has a little info about him in his introduction, he might know how to fight him effectively. "Fine." Yuki said quickly, "But you first."

"Very well..." Izuchi said bowing, "I am Izuchi Yamato. Son of the noble Yamato Clan, The Far Eastern Wizards and Witches of Japan. Wizard of the Great Earth."

"Hmph. I am Yuki Tensho. Ex-prince of the Water Dragon Clan and the last of my kind," A fierce look then came upon Yuki's face, "Ice Dragon."

**In the watching area...**

From the area where everyone else was watching the two, most of the girls started to yell excitingly and chanting out Izuchi's name. But some of the boys within the student group were whispering to each other,

"Hey dude... Its the ice dragon..." a boy said quietly.

"I think we shouldn't mess with him. I thought he was just another person trying to act cool, but if he really is this person..." another said after.

Many other chatter arose into Heita, Nanami, and Ori's ears, but they were more focused on the screen showing the spar.

Nanami was surprised, which showed easily on her face, "He is the famous Ice Dragon of the Water Dragon Clan? I did not expect that."

"I guess we can expect alot from this fight. Yet he is in a disadvantage since he is fighting someone who controls earth." Ori said.

Heita wasn't listening as she had her mind totally on what was in front of the screen.

**Back to Yuki and Izuchi...**

Izuchi had a serious face as he pushed up his glasses again, "I see. A good chance to study." He planted his feet side ways to Yuki and readied himself into a fighting position.

"Study? I'll just get your ass kicked then!" Yuki announced to him. He crouched to one knee and placed all of his left fingers onto the ground, leaving the palm right above the ground. Soon, water was being drained from the plants and grass around him until they withered dead. He rose his other hand to the sky as the water circled around him. The water then moved all the way to the palm of the hand, making a sphere which turned into a long scythe made completely of frozen ice. "Let's go!" he yelled aloud before dashing towards Izuchi in a zig-zag pattern.

Izuchi smirked as the ground soon cracked under his feet and struck out to the area around him. He spun sideways while standing and a glaive pole arm made of all but steel came from out the ground. The weapon flew towards Izuchi and he caought it while in motion. Right as Yuki got close enough to raise his scythe to his head, Izuchi gave a strong slash with his glaive, locking blades with him. Yuki was winning the deadlock as Izuchi was skidding back and losing ground, but Izuchi wasn't going down so quick.

"Agh..." Izuchi sounded calmly, "You maybe strong I can say at least. What you don't know is that having a fighting style is essential!" He broke the lock between blades by letting him win the struggle. Using the force that he had, he moved his weapon to Yuki's side swung the hilt to his face. Yuki had his right cheek smacked by the hilt of his opponent's weapon and he was pushed back again, leaving a distance once more. Before he could recover, Izuchi immediately appeared in front of him and attacked stylishly.

First, Izuchi thrust the hilt of his glaive to Yuki's stomach once more and rotated 360 degrees diagonally to his right stricking with the side of his blade right to his shoulder. Yuki fell to his knees, but Izuchi wasn't done just yet. He spun his weapon until he held it behind him and he then spun again, striking him with the hilt again to the face. Yuki's reactions weren't quick enough as his face was hit again. The ice dragon fell flat to the ground and then a pillar of earth launched him into the air above him.

Yuki regained his posture in mid-air and grunted, "Shit that hurts! Who cares though!" He made a slashing motion with his free hand and water sprinkled out from the trees around him. Water drops soon filled the air and rained down to the ground. Yuki slashed his hand the opposite direction and the water drops collected together and formed sharp icicles to rain down on Izuchi. Izuchi countered the raining ice by creating a walls of stone that curved and protected everything from above. Icicles pierced the stone and vanished back into water once they made contact. He moved away his sights from the sky and found Yuki on a tree with the tip of his scythe facing him. The wizard was curious until the hilt of Yuki's weapon formed a barrel and shot out speeding bullets of ice. Izuchi frowned as he created a small fault under him and fell inside.

Izuchi sensed something behind him after he dodged the ice bullets and when he turned around, Yuki as there ready to strike with his scythe swinging under hand to his chest. He dodged to the side, but Yuki's scythe cut straight through the right shoulder part of his clothing. His whole right sleeve ripped off showing his whole bare arm. '_That was a close one. not only is he strong, he's also fast.'_ Izuchi thought to him self quickly. Yuki flipped his blade a readied another strike, but was interfered by a large hand made of earth. It reached out and held on to to his weapon, nullifying his next move. Izuchi pointed his pike to him and with the metal pole of his glaive, he smacked them to the internal sides of Yuki's thighs. The shock knocked Yuki down again and fell to on both of his knees.

With advantage in Izuchi's hands, he placed the edge of his glaive to Yuki's neck. "It's over."

"Heh. I don't go down just like that." Yuki said plainly. He turned into ice as he shattered into fragments. Yuki then came from the shadows and had the bladed side of his scythe wrapped around Izuchi's neck. "I think you're over."

Izuchi faced himself to his opponent and letting his weapon fall to the ground. He raised his hands before asking, "Let me say this Yuki. Can you fight in close quarters?"

Yuki was slightly baffled by his question, but it gave Izuchi a chance to attack. Izuchi swiftly grabbed the arm that was holding the weapon and gave controlled blows to his pressure points, forcing Yuki to drop it. The scythe hit the ground a went back into a liquid state. Yuki was then stomped on the left foot with Izuchi's foot and held there to keep him from moving. Then and there, Izuchi readied his arms with open palms and attacked with lightning fast and straight punches to his Yuki's chest. His blows chained as each hit was followed with another. Yuki's endurance drained slowly as a wall of stone appeared behind him. Izuchi let go of his foot and with both fists, he struck them both to his chest in unison, pushing him to the wall. With the final strike, Izuchi backed up and punched the air facing Yuki and a column of earth flew out of the dirt floor a rammed Yuki into the stone wall. He stood straight before he turned his back to Yuki while taking a large breather. "Shoot... I almost killed him. Not good for me."

Mr. Tenchu came from his portal and broke the column that blocked his path from Yuki. Yuki fell onto Tenchu's arms and he was soon taken on a stretcher and carried away into the portal by ghosts. Mr. Tenchu didn't look at Izuchi and followed the ghosts. "The winner is Izuchi Yamato!" He yelled before disappearing.

**There you go! Well hope I can create more!**


End file.
